Truth Be Told
by Lotty1995
Summary: The strongest people are the toughest people to break. But what happens when they hear something they didn't want to hear.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's another story. Mainly focuses around Paige but does include the other 4 girls. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

When waking up in a darkly lit room and being tied down to a chair, you know it is going to be a bad day and Paige definitely knew it was going to be one.

The last thing Paige remembered was walking home from school. After a long day of classes and the occasion free that she crammed with studying, she couldn't wait to go home and just relax. In hind's sight, thinking about it now Paige should have waited until one of the girls was done with their class rather than being one of the first students out of the school but it was a Friday and Paige just wanted to get home.

The walk home was when she must have been taken. The pounding in her head explains how and she is sure she has a bump forming at the back somewhere.

Looking around the room, it didn't give any clues onto where she was. It was a plain wooden room, nothing really giving her a thought into where she was. The table in front of her had something underneath it but was covered by a cloth and she couldn't see. There was something in the corner of the room flashing but it was too far away and too dark for Paige to make out what it was.

Paige tugged on her hands but the pieces of cloth holding them to the chair wouldn't budge. She also found that her legs were also in the same situation as her arms. Paige could only wonder what she was going to go through that resulted in both her legs and arms being tied down. The thoughts that filled her head didn't exactly make her feel positive about the situation.

After everything that has happened, Paige had a feeling of who was responsible for this. There wasn't anyone else who could contest the rightful name of this horrible situation and Paige knew that A had to be responsible. She knew how far A would come to make sure that the girls would be hurt but she didn't understand why she was here. The only one that would be hurt would be Emily; the other girls didn't really have anything else in common with Paige. That's the one thing that confused Paige there was some many more people that would affect all of the girls.

Suddenly the wooden door opened and Paige dared a glance up. It was then a lone figure dressed in a black hoodie entered the room and that's when Paige knew she had guessed right.

* * *

Emily, Aria and Hanna were all at Spencer's house for their weekly sleepover. But now there sleepovers didn't include the usual boy talk and gossip, it had taken a bigger meaning. It was the chance they had to go over everything that has happen with A and Alison; their chance to have some understanding of what was going off in their lives.

Spencer was so focused on the research that she was doing that she didn't hear Hanna talking.

"I'm just saying guys, don't you think we can have one night off from this A drama" Hanna said.

Hearing Hanna's full sentence, Spencer spoke up still looking at her screen "A doesn't take a night off... so we don't."

"I understand that Spencer but all we do is look for A and every time we get remotely close we're wrong; can't tonight just be about us, no A." Hanna replied.

Spencer turned to face Hanna "You really think that A cares? He or she or what aren't bothered that we may need a night off. They use that to their advantage, they hit us when were down."

"Spencer, calm down..." Aria spoke up "...I know you want to figure it out but it's been 4 years and we've only been right once in all the chances we've had. I think we can go an hour without talking or researching something A related."

Spencer sighed "Fine but I'm leaving it on."

The four girls made their way of to the sofas and sat down. It was movie night and it was a nice distraction from the mess they call their lives. Each girl watched the screen intensely, occasionally grabbing handfuls of popcorn. Neither of any of the girls made a sound whilst watching movie, grateful of the time they have to try and act as a normal teenagers.

That was until Spencer's laptop made a noise.

Spencer got up and made her way over to the laptop on the counter. She turned it to face her and was confused by what was showing.

The laptop was a black screen that flashed every couple of seconds. She knew her laptop wasn't broken which left her even more confused. A few seconds later a message appeared in big white writing. _YOU'RE GOING TO WANT TO WATCH THIS!_

"Erm... girls come over here" Spencer shouted to the girls.

The three other girls made their way to where Spencer was.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

All Spencer could do was point at the screen. The four girls focused their attention on the black screen which then turned into a video feed. In the centre of the room shown was Paige, tied down on a chair.

* * *

The fear raging through Paige's body was at an ultimate high. On the inside she was terrified; fearing for her life. She knew what A was capable of. Being strapped down to a chair wasn't exactly calming her nerves. You would only know if you were truly looking but the tell-tale signs of panic were starting to show in Paige. Her right leg was starting to shake making it uncontrollable to stop; her palms were starting to sweat and her heart felt like it was beating a million a minute.

But on the look portrayed on Paige's face made her seem that she was calm; that she had a sense of understanding of what was happening. Paige was one step ahead of the A game, she knew that if you showed A any sense of fear or panic the game was over. Because once A understands that you are scared you are doomed. There's no going easy on you; they will literally take everything out of you and rub it in your face. So Paige understands that you have to put a brave face on no matter how scared you are.

Paige focused her attention back to the black figure that was in the corner of the room. From this angle she couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy but whoever it was they were busy setting something up. That's what made Paige curious; A had already set everything up. Everything was ready; there was no last minute rushing around. Then it clicked, all the pieces of the puzzle fell together, this was no accident that she was the one taken. It wasn't that A saw an opportunity and then when knocking. No, this had be planned from the start which meant that Paige had been A's target from the beginning.

A pulled a chair up and placed it in front of Paige. Paige looked over the chair; it wasn't anything special probably just a cheap chair A had found in a dump or something. The figure then sat down in the chair. Paige still couldn't make out who it was the hood of the jumper pulled down over the face making identification impossible.

The figure let out a sigh and then placed their hands on the knees and lent forward. "You know Paige, you've always been one of my favorites" The voice was distorted making it sound lower pitched than what it truly was.

"How so?" Paige breathed.

"You don't give up. I like that in people. I mean everything everyone has thrown at you in your life; you just brush it off and move forward. Powering through everything bad that has every happen. There qualities which strong people hold, Paige. You strong Paige, remember that."

"That doesn't sound good."

A stood up and moved to the table that is covered. The figure pulled the sheet of the table which revealed 4 empty bottles stood up in a square, one with each of the girl's faces on it. Another bottle stood at the side on its own. Then she saw the shock machine and knew why she had to be strong. She was going to be in for a long ride.

The figure then moved back to Paige and started to hook the machine up to her. "I don't get it. If I'm your favorite, then why are you going to hurt me?" Paige said.

The figure stepped back and sat back in the chair with the machine in their lap. "Your loyalty. Loyalty to the girls. We can't break that from the sidelines Paige, we had to step in. Find a way to destroy it." A looked back to the table and placed the lone bottle flat on the table, then looked back at Paige. "So we're gonna play a game. An improved version of spin the bottle but with a twist. The bottle will land on one of the girls; you make the choice of whether it's you or them that gets hurt."

* * *

The four girls were sat round the laptop, eyes wide open. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Hanna turned to the girls, tears in her eyes "That's Paige, our Paige. Your Paige" pointing to Emily.

Emily turned around and wiped away the tears that were falling down her cheek. Paige had been taken and A was going to hurt her. Everything they had ever been through could be wiped away and Emily couldn't take it. The tears started to fall down her face much quicker now. "Oh my god." She whispered. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" Emily said, getting louder. She started to pace round the room until she stopped in front of Spencer.

By now the girls had all turned round to face Emily. "That's Paige. My girlfriend has been taken. Again. She's been taken again and... and... we have to find because that's Paige, my girlfriend. We have to find her" Emily spoke, moving forward to Spencer and grabbing her shoulder "Spencer, you have to find her. You have to get her back; you're good at this thing. You can find her, right? Spencer tell me you can find her...please."

Spencer looked towards Emily "Em... I don't know how to."

"What?" Emily breathed out "What do you mean you don't know how?"

"All we saw was a room that she was in a room by the looks a cabin but that's it. We have no idea where that is? We don't know if she's 5 minutes or 5 hours away. When was the last time you spoke to her?" Spencer questioned.

Emily thought back to earlier when they were together. They had finished their lunch and they didn't have any of the same classes for the rest of the day. Emily told Paige that she was staying at Spencer with the girls and Paige told her she was going to go home and study and then swim. Paige kissed her goodbye, with the promise of a call later. Only she never got it. That she had been a sign, a sign she was in trouble. Paige always called; she always made time to call her. "At school, she said she would call later."

"Emily, that was 5 hours ago." Aria spoke up.

"Anything can happen in 5 hours" Hanna murmured.

Emily looked to the floor, how could she not know something was wrong. "What are we going to do? Whoever that is, they're gonna shock her. They're going to hurt. Why? To test her loyalty to us. Why are they going to hurt Paige?"

Suddenly, a sound made its way from the laptop. All four girls focused their attention back to the laptop screen.

* * *

Paige looked up, her face in shock. A was going to make her choose between herself and the girls. "What?"

"You heard me Paige. The bottle spins; you make a choice." The figure said. "We'll start off easy, okay? Give you a low shock."

Paige pulled at the restraints."Well, thanks for taking that into consideration." She muttered.

A reached over a spun the bottle. To Paige it felt like an eternity until it stopped. Paige's face fell when she saw that it landed on Aria. She knew she would have to take this one; Aria hadn't done anything wrong to Paige, it would only be right.

"Oh Aria, alright Paige you know the aim of the game. Who is it gonna be? You or Aria?"

"Me" Paige said.

A looked down at the box in their lap and flipped the switched. Paige suddenly felt the rush of electricity through her body. Her body went rigid and pushed against the restraints and the chair. From this, it meant that the restraints where now digging into her skin and she knew they would definitely leave red makes around her wrists.

A few seconds in and it was already something Paige couldn't relate to. Her body had eight patches on which pulsed electricity through. Paige grits her lips together to try and push through the pain. A thought she was strong, she'll show how strong she can be. Then as soon as it started it stopped.

Paige looked back to A, breathing heavily. "Is that all you got?"

A carried on the act. Spinning the bottles and then giving her a choice. Every time it landed on Aria; Paige always answered with 'me'. When it landed on Spencer; she answered 'me'. On Hanna; the answer was 'me'. When it landed on Emily, she didn't even hesitate; she said 'me' as loud and as quick as she could. Paige knew she would never let one of the girls get hurt if she had a say in it. There's no way she could live with herself if she said their name and they got hurt.

"You're stronger that what we thought?" A said. Paige looked up, struggling to take a breath with her body shaking. "I mean we knew you would be but not this much."

"Who is we?" Paige said, slowly.

"Paige, you know I can't tell you that. Takes away all the fun. Hey, how about we make this more interesting?" A questioned.

A spun the bottle again and it landed on Hanna.

"Paige, you understand why we're doing this right? We're not purposely trying to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you but you have to see that these girls aren't everything they live up to. I'm trying to help you see. You're so close to them that you don't see the lies, the things they tell you but miss out half of what really happened. You know we're doing this for you, to help."

"What are you on about?" Paige questioned, struggling to understand.

"The bottle landed on Hanna. I'll tell you a story about Hanna. Remember when you were trying to find out answers about us. You went and met Shauna in that bar. Hanna followed you that day, watched you from a distance; like you were a criminal. She thought you were cheating on Emily. The first thought that went into her head was that you were cheating. How horrible? I mean, how long have you waited until you could be with Emily? Since you were fourteen. Imagine that Paige, Emily's best friend automatically thinks you're cheating. This is the same girl who has been in love with Emily since she was fourteen, why would she cheat? She has exactly what she wants. She didn't even come to ask you what was happening, she just assumed. Because in Hanna's mind you're a cheat Paige."

A put their hands back on the machine "So who's it going to be Paige?"

"Me. Okay, it's always going to be me. You think I would let those girls get hurt because you tell me some story." Paige shouted at A.

A flipped the switch and the surge of electricity flowed through Paige's body again. Each time the flip was switched the pain got more intense. Instead of just having a pins and needles sensation; Paige sight was becoming spotty and her heart was beating so fast she thought it would come out of her chest.

The flip was switched off and A reached over to spin the bottle again. This time it landed on Emily. Paige already knew she would be taking this one.

"Oh the girlfriend. How long have you two been together? Been a bumpy ride has it? I mean the struggle with coming out Paige, that was a time when you needed someone. Someone who had been through the same struggle right. Was that Emily? Did she help you? I guess she did right, she found someone for you to talk to right. Although, she kind of did tell her stuff about you before you even got there and when you did, you two had an argument?"

"It wasn't an argument" Paige said.

"Really? Looked like one. Was it just a disagreement? Anyway, all that happened in front of that girl right? Samara? Did you know that Emily and her ended up dating after that? A time when you needed something so much and you thought that you could rely on Emily to help you and where was she? Hooking up with another girl. The same girl that was supposed to help you. Well, I don't know much about that sort of thing but it doesn't sound nice at all. Where was she Paige when you needed her?"

"So Paige, who is it?"

Paige looked up. "Me"

"Really again. Those girls don't give you enough credit. Well, I'm sorry Paige. You know if you just say the word it can all be over?"

With no reply from Paige, A flipped the switch again and watched as Paige body went rigid. She was getting tired but she wasn't going to give up and A knew that time to bring out the big guns. Alison.

Flipping the switch off, Paige's body relaxed. She was breathing deeply and slowly.

"After everything you've been through Paige. After everything these girls have accused you of, you still stay loyal to them. Why? They accused you of being A, they thought you were capable of murder. I mean, you Paige you couldn't kill a fly. But these girls thought you were able to kill Maya and Alison. Speaking Alison, she's another that shook your cage. You know Emily has feelings for her? She told you? Did she tell you that they kissed?" Paige looked up in disbelief "Yeah I know. The girl who bullied you because you had feelings for Emily turns out she already kissed her. Talk about a hypocrite. Bullies people for liking girls and there she is kissing Emily. But I guess you didn't know that did you. Years of bullying, ouch that must hurt."

"Why? Why do you keep telling me these stories? You aren't getting anywhere with telling me these. If you're trying to make me angry, it's working but I'm not mad with the girls. I'm mad with you. And these stories they hurt to hear but it isn't getting the intended effect. I know they lie, I already know that. I know when Emily is lying to me." Paige shouted.

"Do you Paige, do you really? What do you know about Alison?"

"That she's dead, okay. Buried six feet under."

"Is she?"

"Yes. She is!"

" Alison's alive, Paige. Guess they didn't tell you that."

Paige's face fell, "What?".


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to apologise for how long it's been. School kind of caught up with me recently. I've had to do a two week block placement at a school with 4 year olds so I haven't exactly had any energy to write and then I got given an assignment to complete. But I'm going to try and keep on top of this so updates come more often.**

**I have to say the reviews have been great. I'm so glad that this story is enjoyable for you all and I loved reading your thoughts on how it would go as well. **

* * *

The four girls stared at the computer screen, silence spread around the room. Each of the girls frozen in shock, not daring to trust their voice. There was their friend, going through something so horrible just so she could protect them. Only A knew something which the girls thought they didn't, they knew Alison was alive and they caused the biggest shocker to each of them.

Hanna, Spencer and Aria all knew Emily hadn't told Paige that Alison was alive. The girls had to make sure that they had all the facts before they went of telling people. But they didn't expect this. They didn't expect A to find out so fast and to then tell Paige.

Finally one of the girls spoke up "What are we gonna do?" Spencer whispered.

Hanna turned sharply to Spencer "Do? You really have to ask, Spencer? It's obvious right, we have to get Paige back." Hanna said with an angry tone.

"Hanna..." Spencer warned.

"No" Hanna shouted. She stepped back, facing all the girls. "Do you see what has happened? Paige has been taken and we're all sat here thinking what to do. It's simple we have to get her back. Do you know what, she probably wouldn't have been taken if she knew everything." Hanna took a breath "You see, we don't tell people anything and know how do we expect to get help to Paige. What shall we just stroll up to the police station tell them that A, who is now back, has Paige because Alison, who has been dead for the past years but is secretly hiding in some place, is now alive."

"Hanna..." Aria warned.

"Look Toby knows, Caleb knows even Erza knows some of it but the only who didn't know jack all is Paige. Look where that got her, being electrocuted in a cabin in the middle of god knows where. Maybe if we told her she wouldn't be there. If we had just told her things, she might have been able to look out for A. She might not have been taken. But no no-one tells her anything and look where that got her." Hanna finished, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Guess that's my fault, right?" Emily said, wiping the tears of her face. "She's my girlfriend and I told her nothing, not one bit. Everything she knew before, she found out on her own. What does that make me?"

"It's not your fault, Em" Aria said.

"How is it not?" Emily asked.

Spencer spoke up, "We couldn't expect this, and no-one could. A took Paige because she knew least okay. It isn't your fault Emily. It's A's fault. They changed the game and took Paige. We didn't know they were going to do that, it would only be your fault if you knew and you didn't."

"Spencer, my girlfriend is tied up to some chair in the middle of no-where being electrocuted by A. How is any of this not my fault? I brought her into this and... and I never told her anything. Every time we found out something, I kept it from her. And look where that has left her. What am I going to do? What if she doesn't come back, what if this is the end? What am I going to do?" Emily said.

"Emily, you can't think like that." Aria spoke "Paige is strong. If anyone can get through it, it's Paige."

"She shouldn't have to. She doesn't deserve this. She never did anything wrong." Hanna said.

* * *

Paige couldn't believe what she was hearing. Alison was alive which meant she never actually died. And the girls, they knew. Emily knew and didn't even tell her. She was mad, scratch that she was furious. This is the girl that bullied her and sure she felt sorry for Alison when she heard she died, but actually finding out that your bully never died. Well, that pushed the boat.

"Alison's alive." Paige questioned "Alison Dilaurentis is alive. You best be kidding me?"

"And she's been visiting." A spoke.

Paige looked up, "What?"

"Oh yeah, she been back in Rosewood multiply times. Guess they didn't tell you that either."

"When?" Paige questioned. A remained silent. "When did Alison come back to Rosewood?" Paige shouted.

A laughed, "You really want to know?"

Paige nodded. "Of course I want to know. This girl made my life a living hell. So yeah I might want to know when her so called dead butt strolled back into town."

"She's been back lots of times, Paige. For the girls. The cabin, the country dance... in Ravenswood."

"She's been back so many times. For the girls. Emily didn't even bother to tell me."

"Those girls don't really deserve you Paige. You're so strong and brave. And they leave you on the sidelines. Those girls aren't anything special but you... you don't know how valuable you can be in the right hands. Emily definitely doesn't deserve you; look at how she's treated you in the past. We've been watching; watching everyone and you... well you're one the stand out. You're different from the rest. A different that should be treated better and respected. You don't get that from those girls." A said.

Paige looked defeated, "I get enough"

"Enough? Is that what you call it, Paige?" A paced the room. "Those girls do nothing for you. Nothing at all. And trust me when I say that Paige. I know what they keep from you and it's a lot..."

"I know. Okay. I know that there are a million things that they don't tell me. I definitely don't need you to tell me that, okay. I know when their lying." Paige interrupted.

A slammed their hands down on the table. "And yet Paige, you still follow them. I get it, love blinds you. But Paige, those girls they don't care okay."

"Emily does." Paige said.

"Does she Paige? Really? Because I've seen plenty of times where she doesn't show it okay. And the other girls, they don't care. They put up with you because you're Emily's girlfriend. It's the truth, right? When has either of those girls every asked to hang out with you? When have they ever been seen with you if it weren't for Emily or school or 'A' business? Never right, so how could either one of those girls even care about you?"

"It doesn't matter." Paige said.

"Of course it matters Paige. You can't see it right? These girls they take advantage of you all the time. They only want to when it matters to them. When are you going to see that?" A questioned.

"The girls, they're like a package deal with Emily. If you want her, you have to deal with them as well. And yeah, you're right. It's hard to be around them when you know they hate you or have some dislike to you because of something you did in the past. And I know that Spencer probably doesn't like me and Hanna automatically class me as a cheater whenever I'm near other girl and Aria may second guess me but I have to deal with that because I love Emily. And you do that for love."

"You love Emily. After everything that's happened. Paige you're here because of your love with Emily. It's those girls fault that we choose because they didn't tell you anything. It gave us a perfect opportunity. You didn't know anything about what has gone off and well we saw a door and went knocking."

A stood closer to Paige. "So Paige, another question. You or them?"

"What" Paige questioned.

"You or them?"

Paige looked directly at the hooded figure and laughed. "You've made it pretty obvious that I can't trust them ever again and you've proven the point that they lie to me all the time. But if you think I would ever let you or whoever hurt them because I said so, you are horribly mistaken. So, the answer is me. Okay? So c'mon shock me or whatever."

A moved over to the table and picked up the device again. The figure flipped the switch and Paige felt the familiar rush of electricity run through her body once again. Her body, once again, pushed against the restraints holding her down. The pins and needles in her hands and feet returned and her vision had momentarily blurred. This was a type of pain that Paige was becoming used to in the short time she had spent with the hooded figure.

"I'm not a monster, not like you. I would never intentionally hurt anyone." Paige said, whilst breathing heavily.

"You never mean to hurt anyone, sometimes it just happens and there is nothing you can do about it. Some people get hurt a little; some people a lot." A said.

"Is that a hint? Are you going to kill me? Or is the other option 'hurt me a lot'" Paige asked.

"Paige if we wanted you dead, you would have never made it out of that cabin."

"What?" Paige questioned.

"Yeah we got you out of that one. Bet Emily didn't tell you that either."

"Okay, you know what. I get it; they don't tell me anything. I knew that before I was here. But you seem to think that you have to keep telling me. I know, okay? I can't trust them anymore. They didn't trust me with anything but you know what I don't get?" Paige leaned forward, in the chair she was strapped to. "I don't know why you brought me here. It's just you and me. No-one else..."

"Not true." A interrupted.

"Oh yeah I forgot, the whole there's an 'us'. Well I don't see anyone else here." Paige stated angrily. "When I get out of here and trust I will at some point. I'm going to come after you; I'm going to find your true identity and I'm going expose you to everyone. And there will be nothing you can do about it. Do you know why? Because for the past 2 hours you have made my life hell, you have made me second guess my whole relationship, you have told me the person who made my life a living hell is alive, you have been persistent in telling me that my girlfriend's friends detest me and at this point there is nothing you can do to make me feel any lower than how I feel. Okay if your mission was to make me feel like I don't deserve anything or prove a point that Paige McCullers can never have anything nice for herself. Well, then congratulations because you have succeed. Mission accomplished or whatever."

"What now, Paige?" A asked, "What do you want to do?"

Paige remained silent, they wasn't much more she could do.

"Paige it's all in your hands, we can do whatever you want."

"I want to go home." Paige said, quietly.

A stood closer to Paige, "Okay if that's want you want."

With that said, A walked behind Paige. A was now out of Paige's vision and she had no idea how she was going to get home or even if she was. She could hear A messing with something behind her and then heard A's footsteps walk closer to the back of her.

She didn't expect it but suddenly that was a painful blow to the back of her head, below the bump she had previously got. Her vision went black and she fell into unconsciousness.

A turned to the camera placed at the back of the room, looking directly down the lens. "You four girls have really messed up here. Couldn't you just tell the truth and this would have been avoidable. The physical damage, that will heal. But the psychological damage... well girls that's for you to deal with. Good luck."

With that A turned the camera off and faced back to the unconscious Paige. "Right Paige, time to get you home."

* * *

**There you go. **

**So Paige can't trust the girls and the girls have a whole lot of making up to do. **

**Remember to review and keep telling me your thoughts, I love reading through them. **


	3. Chapter 3

**So Chapter 3! This one focuses more on how Paige is dealing with it, along with some interactions with the girls.**

* * *

Paige woke suddenly, pushing her exhausted body upright until she was sat in the middle of her bed. She placed a hand on her chest trying to calm the beating of her heart; she was breathing fast and was covered in sweat.

She looked around the room. She was in her room. Books piled on her desk, her jumper thrown across the back of her chair, various pieces of paper scattered on the floor.

Paige was confused. Had it all been a dream? Did she really go through all that? Was Alison really alive?

At that moment in time Paige couldn't dictate what was real and what wasn't. The confusion sweeping through her brain made her panic as she didn't know what had happened. Did A really take her?

The pain on the back of her head and her wrists made it clear that she didn't just have a horrible nightmare; nope Paige McCullers had actually gone through that. She had been electrocuted and verbally insulted by A for the girls. And worst of all it meant Alison was alive.

The sun shining through her window made it painfully obviously that it was morning and that was going to have to face the day. A day which would be spent a school. Paige was tempted to somehow persuade her parents to give her the day off but how do you explain that you need the day of because you were electrocuted last night. And her dad would never let her miss a day.

Paige got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. She took of her top, leaving her in her bra, and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She gasped when she saw the eight burn marks which the electrical pads had left.

She gently placed her fingertips on the burn which was on her hip. On the bone, she thought, for more pain. She couldn't stop the tears that were falling down her face. Her tearful eyes continued their exploration of her now damaged body. She placed her fingers on the seven remaining burns, taking her time to trace around the edges of each one. She looked at her wrists; they were red with the marks going all the way around each wrist. She moved her hand up to the back of her head slowly, running her hand through her hair she felt to bumps on the back of her; they were relatively big but no blood.

She made her way out of her bathroom and over to her closet. She was going to have to wear something which could cover up the burn marks and the marks on her wrists. After five minutes, Paige settled on a pair of jeans and long, baggy hoodie which could cover up the marks she wanted hidden. She checked her face one last time to make sure it didn't look like she had cried.

She grabbed her bag and phone and made her way downstairs.

The flashing of her phone made her stop halfway on the stairs, unlocking it she could she multiple missed calls from Emily and surprisingly the other three girls.

A voice called out from behind her which made her jump. "You shouldn't stop in the middle of stairs, sweetie. Someone might want to use them." Paige recognized the as her mother's.

"Sorry" Paige muttered. She made her way into the kitchen, threw her bag onto the table and started to make toast.

Her mum followed her and sat down at the table. "You look tired today?"

"I'm fine" Paige said without emotion.

"You came home late last night; it was nice that your friend brought you back."

"What?" Paige asked, turning to face her mother quickly.

"Your friend... well I only saw the car but it's still nice. Was it anyone I know?"

"I hope not." Paige muttered under her breath. "Look, I have to get to school. I'll see you later. Bye."

She grabbed her slice of toast and made her way out of the door.

* * *

Paige walked through the school entrance; she was hoping that she could just get through this day without any complications. She definitely didn't want to see the girls. She just wanted to attend her classes and then go home and curl up in her bed to somehow face the same day again.

She moved past other students, not really in the mood to have conservations with anyone today. She pulled her bag higher onto her shoulder and pushed past some of the students in the way. She rounded the corner to the corridor of her class when she froze in place.

There they were.

Down the hallway were Emily, Spencer, Aria and Hanna. Paige couldn't move, she was deliberately trying to avoid these girls but there they were, stood at Hanna's locker. Paige looked around, they hadn't seen her yet she could easily walk away fairly quickly and they wouldn't know.

She turned around but bumped into a student passing. Books went clattering to the ground, gaining everyone's attention, even the four girls.

Paige quickly bent down and help the person pick the books up, after a muttered 'thanks' the person carried on walking. She focused her gaze on the girls and saw that they were looking at her.

Paige maintained eye contact for a few minutes until she suddenly turned around and walked off in the other direction. She couldn't do it; she couldn't stand there and look at them after everything she's been through. She had to get away, she needed air.

Once she made it round the corner, she ran off to the nearest door which lead to outside. She continued walking around quickly until she got around the back of the swimming pool. It was secluded and not many people ever came round the back so Paige knew she was safe.

She leaned against the wall and slid down it until she was sitting on the ground with her elbows on her knees.

Paige could feel herself trembling and she couldn't stop the shivers and shakes that were controlling her body. Her breathing was short and heavy and she felt that at any point she was going to throw up the slice of toast she had for breakfast. Her ears were ringing and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She placed her shaking hands on her eyes and pushed her face in between her knees. She closed her eyes hoping she would get through this quickly. A wet sensation was on her cheek and she didn't even realize she was crying.

It was like she felt like she was a stranger in her own body.

* * *

The four girls were all stood around Hanna's locker trying to come up with a plan.

"What are we going to do; she hasn't answered any of our phone calls. She obviously doesn't want to talk to us." Hanna said, whilst looking through her locker.

"I don't blame her. Look at what she went through. I wouldn't want to talk to anyone." Aria said.

"She's going to need some to talk to. There's no way she can keep that bottled up and still function day-to-day." Spencer said.

"She's never going to speak to us. Probably never again." Emily said, sadly.

"You don't know that. She might want answers, and then she has to speak to us." Hanna said.

A sudden crashing noise diverted their attention to the hallway.

Each girl turned their head to see Paige crouched over trying to help someone pick up their books. She stood back up and turned to face the girls.

Emily couldn't believe how drained Paige looked. It was like she hadn't slept for years, she had bags under her eyes and Emily was sure that Paige should have just stayed at home for today.

Emily made eye contact with Paige and she could see how physically and emotionally drained she was but there was a glint of angry, this is what worried Emily.

As soon Paige was there, she was gone.

The four girls turned back to each other.

"I didn't think she would be here today. Why would she even come?" Hanna spoke to fill the silence.

"She couldn't even look at us." Emily said, defeated.

"She's having a hard time, seeing us probably didn't make it any better." Aria said.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to make it up to her if she doesn't even want to see us?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know, Hanna. We messed up, big time." Spencer said.

"We have to make it up to her, right? Because Paige needs us, whether she knows it or not." Hanna said.

"How, Hanna? How are we going to talk to a girl who can't even look at us?" Aria questioned.

"We have to remind her that what we did wasn't because we wanted to be horrible. Which means we're going to have to talk to her." Spencer stated.

"She'll never talk to us." Emily said.

"Exactly. That means that we are going to have to go separately. Talk to her on our own. If we all go at once it will scare her, we need to talk to her on her own with just one of us." Spencer said.

"Well, who's going first?" Aria asked.

"I'll go. She's in my class next. I'll catch up with her after." Spencer said.

* * *

Spencer saw Paige at her locker later in the day. It was the 'now or never' moment as Spencer liked to call it. She made her way over to Paige and stood next to her. "Paige..." Spencer said, quietly.

Paige slammed her locker shut and turned to face Spencer, "No."

"Paige, please just listen..." Spencer tried again.

"I don't even want to hear it Spencer."

"We... we saw, Paige. "

"You watched?" Paige asked confused.

"Yeah, through a live feed. Paige...we know."

Paige looked at Spencer, "You know? You think you know? Spencer you know nothing."

Paige made an attempt to leave but Spencer stopped her by grabbing her arm. "You deserve..."

"Do you know what I don't deserve, Spencer? I don't deserve eight burn marks across my body, I certainly don't deserve two lumps at the back of my head and I don't deserve for my wrist to be red raw." Paige looked at Spencer throughout her rant making sure to keep up eye contact with Spencer. "I certainly don't deserve any of that."

Paige turned again managing to get away from Spencer but without hearing a mutter of her name. "Leave me alone, Spencer." And then carried on walking away.

* * *

Emily watched Paige enter the cafeteria and make her way into the line. She then quickly got up and made her way over to the line and stood behind Paige.

Paige picked up a sandwich and then placed it on her tray. Without even looking at Emily, Paige said "Walk away, Emily."

"Paige..." Emily started.

"I said, walk away Emily." Paige stated.

"Paige, you have to know how sorry I am."

"You know what? I don't. I don't have to know how sorry you are because I don't want to know. I don't want to know how hard it was to watch or how upset you are. I just don't want to know because I trusted you and I thought you trusted me. I thought what we had was good..." Paige motioning between her and Emily"...but recent events have made me realize things, Emily. I can't trust you if I tried." Paige stated.

"Paige, please."

"I have to go." Paige turned around a left the line and walked out the door.

* * *

Paige had gone straight home after school. After suffering from two more panic attacks she showered and then went straight to bed, claiming when her parents asked that she wasn't feeling too well. She ignored all the phone calls that went to her phone.

Her night continued with multiple nightmares and after the fifth she decided that she would just stay up.

The next morning, Paige continued her routine of what she did previously. She went into the bathroom, checked her burns, made her way over to her closet and picked out clothes which covered her body. Them made her way downstairs, had some sort of conservation with her parents but she didn't listen much and then made her way to school.

She had managed to avoid all of the girls, that was until Aria sat down next to her in English class. Paige glanced to Aria and then shook her head. _These girls don't know when to quit_, Paige thought.

The class was going okay ten minutes in and Aria hadn't tried to talk to Paige. That was until she saw in the corner of her eye, Aria slip a note to her.

Curiously, Paige picked up the note and read it. _We're sorry, you know?_

Paige replied. _Doesn't change anything._

_We watched what happened to you and we couldn't believe it._

_Try going through it._

_I don't know how we can make it right. _Aria replied.

_You all lied. It can't be made right._

_Why not?_

_Because you all keep secrets from me and I paid the price. _Paige said.

"Miss McCullers and Miss Montgomery, do you want to read that note aloud to the class?" The teacher asked.

The quiet mutter of 'no sir' was produced by Paige and Aria.

"Well then, I guess you keep your focus on what we are learning today." The teacher said.

* * *

After sitting through the awkward lesson with Aria by her side, Paige made a quick exit to the toilet.

Paige heard the door swing open and hoped that it wasn't one of the girls.

"Paige." It was Hanna, of course. They couldn't leave her alone long enough to pee.

"Hanna; now is not the time." Paige replied.

"Paige, I really need to talk to you."

"Hanna; I can't talk right now."

"Paige, please."

"Hanna, I'm on the toilet; I need to pee so can you leave me alone long enough so I can?" Paige stated.

"Oh yeah, I just wait." Hanna said.

Paige flushed the toilet and made her way out. She went to wash her hands and then faced towards Hanna, "What do you want, Hanna?" Paige asked.

"We need to talk."

"Yeah, I don't feel like it but I will let you know when I am" Paige said, sarcastically.

"Paige...please."

"Hanna, not today. Today I don't want to be followed around and then ambushed into a conversation with either of you lot. I just went to get through today so I can go home." Paige said, whilst drying her hands.

She picked up her bag and made her way out of the toilets, leaving Hanna standing there.

* * *

After having each one of the girl individually come up to her throughout the past two days; Paige decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

That left her to where she was now, stood in front of the four girls in the outdoor area. She was scared and nervous but some things just had to be said.

Paige cleared her throat and saw the four girls turn towards her. "Each one of you has come up to me either today or yesterday and said stuff to me. Nothing I wanted to hear, you all tried to tell me something and I didn't want to hear any of it, you know why?" The girls continued to stare at Paige. "Because why should I? Why should I let you explain? It annoyed me so much that you thought you could talk your way out of it, like I would forgive you straight away. I now find extremely difficult to trust you."

"Paige..." Spencer interrupted.

Paige waved off Spencer's attempt to talk. "No this is my turn to talk. You each came up to me but you never asked how I was? After everything I have been through for you lot; not one of you asked how I have been coping. Okay, I can't sleep and when I do I wake up because of nightmares. I sleep with the light on and make sure that all windows and doors are locked before I go to bed. I don't eat. I have panic attacks at least twice a day. Sometimes more. I can't escape the feeling that someone is behind me all the time. Every time I change, I see the burn marks on my body and it disgusts me. So yeah that's how I have been... thanks for asking."

Paige then suddenly turned around and walked away from the four girls, leaving them stunned.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Review, give me your idea on where this should go next because even at the moment I'm struggling on how the girls can make it up to Paige, although I do have an idea or two.**

**This was a pretty quick update for me, I am actually starting college back on Tuesday and I have to hand an assignment in, along with finding out my new placement. So I'm not entirely sure when the next update will be. I hopefully get some done this weekend so that it won't be too long. **

**Thanks :)**


End file.
